One Night Stand
by xoxEllexox
Summary: One night stand I don't think she's coming back for more. Jibbs.


**_Small one-shot that popped into my head last night._**

**_In this song, the second line says Jenny. That is the actual name in the song._**

**_That's why it's a Jibbs._**

**_Song called One Night Stand._**

**_enjoy._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

**Let me tell you...**

"Jen? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as she walked down the stairs of his basement. He put down the sander and turned to look at her.

"I don't know. I just thought you might like the company." She said standing on the bottom of the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt.

"It's 1 in the morning" He stated. She walked over to him.

"So?" She said picking up the sanding block and began to sand the boat. He went and got some bourbon and poured her a glass. She put the sander down and took the glass from him taking a sip.

A few minutes, and glasses later she picked the sander again. Gibbs came up behind her and placed his hand on top of hers and began to sand with her. She turned around and kissed him. That's where it started.

* * *

Gibbs woke up at 5:45am and felt a naked body wrapped around his. He opened his eye too see a mass of red hair on his shoulder. He quietly got out of the bed, making sure not to wake Jenny, grabbed his boxers and pants and went down to his basement.

**Jenny's getting dressed up in my room  
Puts on her skirt and she's looking good  
Six AM and she's leaving soon  
Says, 'What a crazy night,  
I had a real good time'**

30 minutes later Jenny walks down to the basement and over to him.

"We shouldn't have done that" She said.

He could only nod.

"It was…amazing,but we shouldn't…not again"

He nodded again.

"Should we forget it ever happened?" She asked cautiously.

"Alright" He said.

She went up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and walked away.

**But her kiss tells me it's goodbye**

**Just like nothing happened last night  
But if I had one chance  
I'd do it all over again  
**

_Dammit_, Gibbs thought.

He loved every moment of it. He could remember every detail. The way she felt, the way she kissed him…everything.

He wanted more.

**One night stand I don't think she's coming back for more  
She was only looking for a one night stand  
I don't think she's coming back for more  
No no  
**

He went up to his room to get changed. He noticed something sticking out from under the bed. He picked it up. She had left her underwear.

He lied down on his bed, It still smelt like her. Like them.

**Now I'm left up in my lonely room  
She left her underwear and her perfume  
I never thought that it could be this good  
And I still feel her lips upon my fingertips  
**

Later that morning he walked into the Bullpen to find McGee sitting at his computer trying to do…something. And he saw Ziva trying to put a tiara on Tony's head. He gave them a double look. They looked at him guiltily.

"I don't want to know. Get back to work." He said. Ziva went back over to her desk and shot Tony a smirk. _Something's going on between those two,_ He thought.

He got up and began to walk up to the Jenny's office, two steps at a time, coffee in hand.

He walked straight past Cynthia's desk and straight into Jenny's office, closing the door behind him.

"Yes Jethro?" She asked.

"You left something at my place" He said.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. She realized after she left the house she was missing something.

"Here" He said handing her the underwear, which she quickly put in the draw of her desk.

"Is that all?" She asked not making eye contact

He looked at her. How could she be acting like this?

"Yes it is Director" He said walking out.

**I'm trying hard not to feel rejected  
Maybe the phone line's disconnected  
But if I had one chance  
I'd do it all over again  
I know it  
**

They had no case that day. So when it came to 5 o'clock he let the team leave. Tony and Ziva were walking suspiciously close.

He decided that he was going to go up to Jenny's office and give her a choice. Either keep last night a secret and never speak of it again, or, they give it another chance.

**One night stand I don't think she's coming back for more  
She was only looking for a one night stand  
****I don't think she's coming back for more  
She was only looking  
One night stand but I'd do it all again for sure  
Oh yeah**

He walked in again.

"Jethro. I thought you went home already." She said not looking up from the paper work on her desk.

"Listen to me" He said in a tone that made Jenny look up. "Last night. I don't want it to be just last night."

"Jethro…"

"No, just listen. I don't want to be as guy you just have sex with when you feel like it. I want you. More and more each day. I don't want it to be a one-night stand"

She looked at him. It was so unlike him to act like this. He hadn't acted like this since Paris.

She got up from her chair and walked around her desk to stand in front of him.

**Baby like a blind man I rushed in  
Now do I have the right to ask you,  
Will you be coming back again?**

"I want more than a one night stand Jethro" and she kissed him.

* * *

**Please Review. Nicely!!**

**No flames!**

**xoxElle**


End file.
